Mistleglow
by EternalEcho
Summary: One-shot RonHermione romance. Set in Christmastime. Please read and review! You will enjoy it...


**Mistleglow **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I sure do get sick of writing disclaimers.

"Ron, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. You'll see in a minute."

"But what about Seamus? I just left him sitting alone at our table for _two_!"

"Would you forget about Seamus for one minute?" Ron said, a little too loudly.

"Ron, he's my _boyfriend_. And he knows that you're my best friend, but he's starting to get a little suspicious of you."

"I know. Sorry, Hermione," Ron said.

"It's alright. But can we go back to the ball now?"

"No! I've just got to show you something."

Hermione sighed, but followed Ron up another flight of stairs. They had left the annual Yule Ball ten minutes ago, and they had been climbing ever since.

"Okay, we're here." Ron gently took Hermione's shoulders and turned her around so they were facing the same way, while covering her eyes with his hands. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes! Whatever it is, show me!"

Ron slowly moved his hands away from her eyes, and ran his fingers through her hair before dropping his arms to his sides. Hermione thought this was an odd gesture coming from her best friend, and was about to say something when she saw what was before her. "Oh, Ron," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

Laid out in front of them was the most breathtaking sight they had ever seen. Below them was Hogwarts' lake, illuminated by the reflection of a million star diamonds, encrusted into a black onyx sky.

After they gazed out at their glorious view or a few moments, Hermione realized that Ron hadn't spoken since they had reached their perch, the highest tower of the castle.

"Ron, this really is lovely. How did you...?" she asked, as if wondering how he ha created the sky.

"I lit each star for you," Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Now it was Hermione's turn for silence. Finally, she whispered, "I don't understand."

"Hermione, I have something else I want to give you for Christmas."

"But you already gave me that book about -- "

Ron startled her as he grabbed her hands, hanging loosely at her sides. "This is something I've wanted to give you for... a while now."

Hermione knew exactly what was coming, but for a reason unknown to herself, she did not protest as Ron kissed her. The kiss was profound and filled with tenderness. As they slowly broke apart, Hermione pointed to the sky and said, "No mistletoe."

"Only the stars," Ron said. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Seamus doesn't care about you."

Hermione was silent. After a few moments of hearing only their breathing, Hermione said, "I'm freezing. Let's go back downstairs."

When they arrived back at the Great Hall, Hermione rushed through the door before her tall companion. As Ron walked gloomily through the door, his eyes fell upon her, dancing with Seamus. Although she did not look exactly happy, the resolute look on her face told him that she was trying her best to forget what had just happened.

"Ron! Ron, over here!"

Ron suddenly realized that he had been standing stupidly in the doorway. Luna Lovegood, his date to the ball, was calling him over from her seat with Harry and his date, Lavender Brown. Ron started to motion to Luna that he was leaving, when she came skipping over to him. In a moment of horror, Ron realized that he was standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Before he could step away, Luna had her arms around him, kissing him. When she pulled away, Ron took a step back, his face burning from embarrassment. Luna followed him, closing the massive doors of the Great Hall behind them.

"What are you doing? People will think we're still kissing!" Ron exclaimed.

"So what if they do... you're my _date_."

"But Hermione -- "

"Yes, Hermione. She was with Seamus, she might not have even seen us."

"I hope not..." Ron said, more to himself than to Luna.

"I hope she did see me kiss you," Luna said.

"Why? Why do women like to torture me?"

"Look, Ron, calm down. I know that you like her."

"Then _why _did you kiss me?" Ron asked furiously.

"Jealousy! If she saw me kissing you, she'll get jealous!"

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Clearly you do not understand women. I'm certain it'll work, but you can just wait and see..." Luna said as she walked back in to the Great Hall, leaving Ron even more confused, if that was possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was in a daze as she danced with Seamus. She tried to focus all her attention on her boyfriend, but Ron's face kept popping into her mind. And why had Ron said that Seamus didn't care about her? Seamus was a great guy. He was cute and funny and not too stupid and she just loved his Irish accent. Why would Ron try to turn her against her boyfriend? Men could be so exacerbating, Hermione thought.

Just as Hermione was starting to forget about Ron, Luna Lovegood yelled his name across the room. She then ran past Hermione and Seamus and over to Ron. Now they were both standing under the mistletoe, and to her horror, Luna kissed the redhead. That was supposed to be _my _mistletoe, Hermione thought.

"Hermione," Seamus said, bringing her eyes away from the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"What? Nothing. What do you mean?" Hermione said innocently.

"Never mind. Hey, listen, I'm going to sit out this song, okay?" Seamus said.

"Alright, I think I'll run by the ladies' room and meet you back in here."

"Alright, sweetie." Seamus bent down to give her a kiss, but Hermione surprised herself and backed away.

Hermione went to the restroom, where she had to wait in a long line of girls all waiting to use the toilets, or more likely, the mirrors. As Hermione stood there, deep in thought, a fifth year Hufflepuff girl tapped her on the back.

"I was wondering, where do you get your hair cut?" the girl asked.

"Usually at Sonya's Salon in London," Hermione replied.

"Oh, okay, well, it looks really bad," the blonde said with a smirk. "You might want to try somewhere else."

"Oh," Hermione said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Thanks for the tip," she muttered, then turned and walked quickly away. She broke into a run when she had gotten away from the other girls. Instead of meeting Seamus back at the ball, she went back to the Gryffindor common room. She was planning on getting lost in a fictional book to completely forget about her ruined evening.

As Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, she immediately regretted her decision to come here. Sitting alone by the fire was Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Luna, Ron had returned to the common room. He silently sat in an armchair by the fire for what seemed like many hours. He was abruptly brought out of his pensive mood when Hermione entered the room, crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, jumping out of his chair to go comfort her. He honestly hoped that her tears were not caused by him.

"A girl... in the bathroom... cruel...cruel." Hermione said between sobs. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then said, "Girls can be so cruel, Ron."

Ron conjured a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, then brushed a lock of wavy brown hair away from her face.

"That's what the girl was making fun of," Hermione said.

"Your hair?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"But, your hair is lovely, Hermione. Especially in the winter when the static makes it come alive," Ron said, consolingly.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, giving him a strange look. "I hate it when it gets staticy."

"Listen, Hermione, there's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise that you'll believe me."

"What is it?"

"Earlier, when I said that Seamus doesn't care about you? I was serious. I've seen him around a fifth year girl a lot lately. I've even seen them kiss."

Hermione paused. She was trying not to get too angry at him. "I don't know if I believe you. I don't think Seamus would do that to me. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to him." At that, she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her way back down to the Great Hall, again having mixed feelings about Ron. He had been so sweet to her, yet he had tried again to make her angry at Seamus. The only way to settle it would be to talk to Seamus, and see if Ron's accusations had any base.

Hermione pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Before going any further, she scanned the room for Seamus and for the mean girl from the bathroom. Hermione wanted to avoid her if she could. Fortunately for her cause, unfortunately in every other aspect, her eyes fell upon them both. That cruel girl from the bathroom was kissing her boyfriend, and from the looks of it, he was kissing her back. For the second time that night, Hermione turned and ran as tears slid down her burning cheeks.

Back in the common room, Hermione didn't see Ron right away. She had been hoping to talk to him, apologize, and say that he had been right all along. Maybe even give him another kiss...

Just as Hermione sank into the cushiony chair, she heard a noise from the stairway of the boys' dormitories. Then she saw Ron, standing on his tiptoes, hanging a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. Hermione smiled, and laughed quietly. Ron looked up and, seeing that it was her sitting there, walked towards her. She got up from her chair and pushed Ron back underneath the mistletoe. Then Hermione stood on her toes, and gave Ron a loving kiss.

That night, Hermione went to bed satisfied, having finally gotten her mistletoe kiss, from a man that truly loved and cared about her.

A/N: Did you like it? Was it too sickeningly romantic? Did it sound like every movie or TV show you've ever seen? Even if it did was it worth reading anyway? Don't you just love sweet romances? I sure do! Please review- it would really help my self-esteem.


End file.
